clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise
The third episode of Season 5. Summary Following being struck by a car during the earthquake, Micah lost the use of his legs. Finally being able to walk again, Micah starts getting his hopes up about his skating career. Is it really over or does he have a chance of doing what he loves again? Jamie is torn when Jeremy moves back into town to work on construction following the earthquake and tells her he wants to be with her. And Peyton sees a drastic difference in money the school spends on the school's art program compared to the sports program while helping Danielle with her campaign and comes up with a plan to change it. Main Plot Micah is ecstatic to be able to walk again after losing his ability to after being hit by a car, but now the question comes up about his ability to ice skate ever again. Are his dreams truly over or is there a chance he can hit the ice again? Sub Plot Jamie is shocked to see Jeremy moving back into town to help with the reconstruction of the town following the earthquake and even more shocked when he professes his love to her. Are they a thing of the past or does Jamie truly see a future with him? Third Plot Peyton is astounded to see how much more money the school gives to sports compared to the arts and starts a plan to change it. But is nude body painting, huge sculptures of guns, and a random hookup going to force any kind of change? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Rise" by Selena Gomez. *Peyton and Tripp have sex and form a friends with benefits relationship in this episode. *Jeremy finds out about Jamie and Isaac's affair in this episode. *Sadie is mentioned in this episode. *Kat is revealed to be the senior editor of Clearwater High's newspaper. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Micah: If I can’t skate, what’s the point? HIGH STAKES Micah: My entire life before this moment has been a total waste! Adrianna: No it hasn’t! You have no much going for you! Micah: I’m nothing without skating. (Micah is seen walking with braces) HIGH EMOTION Jamie: What are you doing here? Jeremy: I’m back in town. (Jamie is seen watching Jeremy working on construction) Jamie: He says he’s here for work, but I know he has ulterior motives. HIGH RISK Peyton: The school gives a fraction of what they give to sports to the art program. Tripp: You can’t fix this all by yourself. Peyton: Then you don’t know me very well. (Peyton is seen about to kiss Tripp) NEW EPISODE “RISE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 503a.jpg 503b.jpg 503c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: “He made my happy once upon a time…why not see where this goes?” *Micah: “Eventually is a long time away…” *Isaac: “This is Clearwater, nothing stays secret for long.” *Jamie: “I gave my everything to you…and you hurt me. I don’t want to get hurt again, I can’t go through that again.” *Micah: “My entire life before this moment has been a total waste!” *Peyton: “I like my voice to be heard, even if it’s not in the most quaint of ways.” *Jeremy: “You slept with my best friend?” *Micah: “I’d rather be dead than not be able to skate…” |-| Music= *Love Me- The 1975 *Middle- DJ Snake *Facepaint- Family of the Year |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_503:_Rise Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Micah Plots Category:Jamie Plots Category:Peyton Plots